


Try New Things

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: Steve Rogers Guide to Superheroes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky, guide to life, normal steve, pre-serum steve, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you decide to bond with new people, people outside your comfort zone, you need to be prepared to try new things. When Clint offers to take Steve to the archery ground, Steve's thrilled, he's happy to bond with Bucky's friends.<br/>Until Clint accidentally knocks Steve out of course. Probably not the best bonding experience.</p><p>Or the continuation of the Superhero AU featuring Superhero Bucky and his not-so-clueless boyfriend Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Steve is pre-serum in this. The only archery I've actually ever seen in my life is Domeki from xxxHolic so apologies if I got anything wrong.

**4\. Try New Things**

“ _Bucky’s going to kill me._ ”

Steve rolls his eyes at Clint’s statement and then winces because that hurts.

“Clint, he’s not going to kill you.”

The man paces around the room and says, “You’re right, he’s not going to kill me. That’d be too easy. He’s going to make me into a human piñata first.” He looks close to tears and Steve would pat his head if he could, but movement is still not a preferable option.

“No one’s going to hurt anyone Clint. It was accident. Really, it was my fault. I should have been more careful. Don’t worry about it ok? Just stop pacing, you’re giving me a headache.”

In retrospect, he wishes he hadn’t said that because Clint lets out a wail and clutches Steve’s blanket, gibbering about _brain injuries_ and _paper mache_.

See, when you decide to bond with new people, people outside your comfort zone, you need to be prepared to try new things. When Clint had offered to take Steve to the archery ground, Steve had been thrilled. Clint was definitely one of the Bucky’s more **_normal_ ** ( _he felt rude saying that, but Clint hadn’t broken any public property, changed colours or glowed. He was born in Iowa and owned a dog, for once Steve felt he could sort of relate_ ) friends (except for the fact that his aim was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen in his life, Steve could swear that Clint had the _eyes of a hawk_ or something).

He was athletic, unlike Steve whose asthma had always prevented him from taking part in any form of competitive sports as a child. Now, as an adult, although his health was significantly better, he’d never found the time to do anything.

Except that one time he’d agreed to play basketball with Thor.

Steve didn’t plan on telling Bucky anytime soon why one of the basketball hoops was missing from the playground.

Plus, archery was _cool_ , which was something Steve didn’t really associate with himself. Like that elf, from Lord of the Rings, only without the tights and the staring off into the distance ( _Yes Thor, we can watch Lord of the Rings next week, only if Tony promises he won’t bring the snacks. He’s the only one in the entire group who can take that level of spice. No Tony, I think you can make a joke about heart burn, but don’t blame me if Pepper locks you out again._ )

And Clint had a wicked sense of humour that had permanently endeared him to Steve.

Of course, as previously mentioned, Steve wasn’t athletic at all. In fact…

“See the thing is Steve, the arrow goes in the direction you’re aiming. So if you aim the bow at the ground, the arrow will in fact hit the dirt.”

“I didn’t actually think that you could hit a _completely different_ target. That’s kind of cool man, I think that’s like a new personal record.”

“Uh, you know what? Maybe we can try again next week, possibly when there are less people who you can hit. Definitely when there are less potential victims, er people.”

Clint pats Steve’s shoulder cheerfully, “Hey don’t worry about it kid, the first time I tried to fire an arrow, I shot the thing straight up into the air and almost killed myself because I was staring at it.”

The pair get burgers and sit in the stands while Clint tells Steve bits and pieces of his life. “And I swear, the ring-master told me, ‘ _Son, you’re going to need to wear a leotard_.’ And I told him I’d rather be shot out of a cannon than do that.”

It turns out that Clint was good at more than archery.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Steve asks nervously. In front of him, Clint has a massive wooden boomerang which he’s shifting from hand to hand.

“Positive. It’s like throwing a ball, nothing to it. Just keep your eyes open and duck if you need to.”

“Wait what do you mean...”

Unfortunately he can’t finish his question, because Clint’s already thrown the boomerang. It’s a light throw and if Steve had any semblance of hand-eye co-ordination in the great outdoors, he would have been fine.

“It’s only a minor concussion. Nothing to worry about, just make sure he takes his pain medication according to the prescription and doesn’t exert himself too much.”

“Thanks Doc, I appreciate it.” Clint shakes the doctor’s hand. Bucky’s about five minutes away and Clint wonders if he can make a quick get-away now that he knows Steve is fine. He snaps out of his thoughts when he realizes that the doctor is saying something to him.

“Sorry, could you run that by me again?” he asks.

“I was saying, Mr. Rogers might a little, uh, happy, when you see him. We put him on some fairly strong pain-killers.”

He walks into the room with a sinking feeling in his stomach, looking at Steve who’s swinging his legs back and forth from the edge of his bed, staring at the floor in fascination. He looks up when he hears Clint enter and breaks out into a wide grin, “Clint! There you are, where’d you go? Did you find Bucky? It’s ok Clint, I won’t tell Bucky your middle name is Francis and that you own a leotard, your secret is safe with me! Hi Bucky!”

Turning around slowly, Clint stares at Bucky with a look of horror. They’re only on the fourth floor, he can make the jump from the window.

Bucky sits down at the side of Steve’s bed and lets Steve cuddle up to him, moving his fringe aside to press a kiss to his forehead. He winces when he sees the bruise that’s forming.

“Stevie, what happened? Did you walk into a pole again or something?”

Steve scowls and shifts away, “You jerk, that was _one time_. Clint and I were playing catch with a boomerang.”

Bucky makes a cutting motion with his free hand across his throat as he glares at Clint.

Clint wonders whether Natasha and Phil will look after Lucky when he’s gone (they will, he’s sure, but still it’s his Pizza Dog and he’s allowed to be a little protective.)

Steve, who’s still loopy and is rambling about talking marshmallows, cheerfully says, “Bucky stop threatening Clint. I know where you keep all the weapons, yes even the box of nun chucks that you hide in the closet. This is why you should help with the dusting.” 

 

Come say hi! I'm on [tumblr](http://everydayindian.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clint's middle name really is Francis, which is something I never knew. Also I know that he'd probably never tell anyone about his past so openly, but somehow I think he'd trust Steve.  
> Steve's reaction to the painkiller is based off my uncle's reaction to general anaesthesia. When he woke up, he sang a song in our local language, complete with limited dance movements and hip thrusts. All while wearing a flimsy hospital gown. I don't know who was more mortified, my cousin or the nurse.


End file.
